


Seven Entries In The Seventh Annual Haus Edible Succah Building Extravaganza.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Baking, Gen, Succos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Eric "Bissel" Bittle is gonna win this or die trying.





	Seven Entries In The Seventh Annual Haus Edible Succah Building Extravaganza.

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114384) [Tishrei,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263415) [I wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516069) [you as](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943345) [much rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325443) [on Succos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880554) [as you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327125) [would like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197877) [it to have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050176).

1\. Four slices of white sandwich bread glued together with peanut butter. A fifth slice with holes poked in it resting on top. It fails the spritzed-water weather test to great mockery.

2\. Walls made of stacked wafers, dried spaghetti for schach. It causes a heated debate regarding the rule that all elements must be edible in their current state. The rule is amended that all food elements must be things you'd _want_ to eat in their current state, bro.

3\. Rice cakes and marshmallow fluff, with twizzlers laid on top. It receives extra points for creating cavities just by looking at it.

4\. Three collapsed monstrosities of indistinguishable unappetizing ingredients.

5\. Pretzel sticks. Pretzel sticks everywhere. 

6\. "Why _not_ apple slices stuck together with honey?"

"Wrong holiday. Automatic disqualification."

7\. Six flavors of macarons for the walls, with spaces artfully left for windows. Laced coconut and chocolate bark for schach. A table and chairs inside made of tiny blueberry pies. A double chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a hockey puck with the Samwell logo piped on it as a welcome mat.

"Whoa."

"Wow."

"Bissel... bro, no one makes this much effort. Like, ever."

"_Maybe they should start._"

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1068922.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/188264066160/seven-entries-in-the-seventh-annual-haus-edible)


End file.
